The human eye is less sensitive to changes in chrominance (chroma) than changes in luminance (luma). Conventional video processing systems leverage this fact to reduce the amount of data processing required to provide a level of fidelity acceptable to observers. For instance, some video encoders sample every pixel's luminance but subsample chrominance using any of a variety of subsampling schemes. Examples of these subsampling schemes include 4:2:2 and 4:2:0. While subsampling schemes generally provide good image quality, certain types of content (e.g., static content or content rendered in particular colors) may include artifacts that are perceptible by observers.